Arthroscopy surgery is a minimally-invasive surgery that involves the repair of tissue inside or around a joint. In shoulder arthroscopy, for example, common injuries include a torn or damaged cartilage ring or ligaments (causing shoulder instability), a torn rotator cuff, or a torn or damaged biceps tendon. Each of these injuries necessitates the reattachment of soft tissue (that is, the ligaments or tendons) to bone.
Suture anchors and suture anchor systems are useful fixation devices for fixing tendons and ligaments to bone. A typical suture anchor is inserted into the bone by pounding the suture anchor into the bone or by way of a bone hole using an anchor inserter. The suture anchor can be configured as a screw mechanism or an interference fit device and may be made of metal, plastic or bioabsorbable material (which dissolves in the body over time). The suture anchor can include an eyelet that allows one or more sutures to pass therethrough and link the suture anchor and the suture.
During the anchor insertion process, it is difficult for a surgeon to achieve linear stability of the suture anchor while it is coupled to a mating, disposable inserter. Currently, an additional suture which is wrapped through the anchor and cleated to the inserter handle is often used to achieve linear stability. This method creates an additional strand of suture which can gets in a surgeon's way during a procedure. Other suture anchors are couple to inserters with press fits or other suture constructs which also may cause obstruction.